The invention proceeds from a wiper blade of flat beam construction.
DE 100 58 208 A1 has disclosed a wiper blade of the generic type, in which a connection element made from a suitable material, for example from plastic, is fastened in the central region on two spring bars which run in parallel and serve as a carrying element. On the longitudinal sides, the connection element has guide profiles, by way of which it clasps the spring bars from the outer longitudinal sides at the top and bottom, and on the longitudinal sides themselves. Between the two spring bars, there is a fixing element which is supported on the connecting element and fixes the spring bars in a positive and/or nonpositive manner. A pin is provided as fixing element, which pin is guided approximately perpendicularly with respect to the lateral side of the spring bars in a hole of the connection element and presses the spring bars nonpositively to the outside against the guide profiles of the connection element. In some refinements, the pin can also engage into cutouts on the inner sides of the spring bars, as a result of which a positive connection is achieved in addition to or instead of the nonpositive connection. In addition, the positive connection can be reinforced by the fact that cutouts are likewise provided on the outer sides of the spring bars, into which cutouts projections engage in the region of the guide profile. During mounting in its guide, the fixing pin is secured in its axial position, for example by a press fit, by adhesive bonding, brazing, welding, calking, pressing, screwing or the like.